Charles Xavier / Professor X
''Professor X 'Charles Xavier '''Charles Francis Xavier was born in 1932 in England and moved to the U.S. ten years later in 1942. He is the leader of The X Men and head master of 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters'. As a mutant, he is one of the strongest telepath of all times, if not the strongest in the world. By building Cerebro, Charles aided his school by recruiting mutants from across the country and even further, to help young mutants discover their potential and control it. Biography 'Early Life' Charles was born in a wealthy environment and after moving from England to the U.S by the age of 10, he discovered that shortly after his arrival, he could read other people's minds and control them in doing whatever he wanted them to do. His mother oftenly neglected him while his original father died of unknown causes. His step-father, Mr. Marko, was paranoid regarding a potential WWIII and using his wealth, he provided a special bunker which would protect his family against nuclear attack. Two years later in 1944, Charles is visited by a young Raven Darkholme who has no place to stay and is starving. Charles accepts her in his house and becomes her unofficial step-brother. 'Division X' '(X-Men: First Class) After graduating at Oxford and earning his doctorate on genetic mutations, Charles goes out to celebrate with his foster-sister Raven and gets approached by special agent Moira MacTaggert who asks him about mutations which would give a person extra abilities. After Charles reads her mind and finds out about the Hellfire Club, he joins Moira's cause and goes to the C.I.A department with her. He then presents his thesis to special agent William Stryker Sr. and C.I.A Director John McCone, and while being rejected for his statement and research, Mystique shows off her abilities, confusing and scaring both agents while The Man In Black took Charles, Raven and Moira in his own division. After locating Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club and escaping the C.I.A, Charles meets Erik Lehnsherr for the first time, saving his life from drowning. Realising Shaw is dangerous mostly due to his allies, Charles needs a backup plan and meets Henry "Hank" McCoy, a prodigy who is said to have graduated Harvard at the age of 15 who helps develop the SR-71 Blackbird and an early version of ''Cerebro, which amplified the brainwaves. While Erik intended to leave after finding files on Shaw, Charles convinced him to stay as Shaw's got his own allies and he can't defeat them alone. Charles uses the first ''Cerebro ''to locate and recruit mutants in his team as part of Division X''', a team consisting of Alex Summers (Havok), Angel Salvadore, Armando Munoz (Darwin) and Sean Cassidy (Banshee). Charles is then sent to capture Shaw, who also sent Emma Frost to meet a Soviet General in the USSR. Erik grows impatient and infiltrates the Soviet base, capturing Emma Frost while Charles learns of Shaw's intentions of triggering World War III and mutant ascendency.